


A Different Path

by Lividian



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Red and Green never challenge the league, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, the whole rivalry thing doesn't really exist here either, this is just soft boys doing soft things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lividian/pseuds/Lividian
Summary: There was one time in Red's life that would always stand out in his mind, even years later.And that was his encounter with Green in the Viridian Pokémon Center and the events that followed.





	A Different Path

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that, more old fanfiction.
> 
> This one is a part of an AU I came up with where Red and Green fall in love, never become champions, and leave Kanto. If I remember correctly, I wrote somewhere that they ended up in Kalos so Green could study to become a scientist of some kind. 
> 
> Also! They're like 16-18 in this.
> 
> And you can imagine this being set in the game-verse or manga-verse. I think it was kinda a mix of both, anyway.
> 
> You know the deal. It's bad but we're not gonna talk about it. I'm just gonna leave it here and back away slowly.
> 
> If anything is misspelled or the grammar is fucky just overlook it. I'm running on like 4 hours of sleep rn.

There was one time in Red's life that would always stand out in his mind, even years later.

And that was his encounter with Green in the Viridian Pokémon Center and the events that followed.

Green had smiled at him, sincerely, which was rare, and they fell into a conversation. No fighting, no teasing, no yelling.... just talking quietly in the lobby. Like they used to before their journey began. Red would have been fine with just staying there, but Green invited him up to his room at the center.

Red had no idea what came over him as soon as the door clicked shut behind them. One second he and Green were silently gazing at eachother through the darkness of the room, and the next Red was pulling Green closer by the collar of his purple sweater.

Everything after was a wonderful blur of kisses and delicate touches. 

The night ended with them holding each other close under the covers.

But the thing Red remembers most was that when he woke up the next morning, the sun was just beginning to peek through the curtains, and it cast such a beautiful glow on Green's skin and hair.

Green's hair had always been lighter than Red's, but in this light, he looked almost blond. His cheeks, shoulders, and arms were dotted with countless freckles, meaning he had to sometimes train shirtless, or maybe he laid out to tan? Red didn't know, but either way, Green was _gorgeous_.

"What's with the look?"

Green's sleepy voice broke Red out of his thoughts. His breath caught in his throat when he saw those pretty green eyes staring back at him. He noticed then that Green's eyes weren't just one color. They held a mix of light greens around the outer edge, a deep grey-blue near the center, and tiny flecks of brown and gold scattered throughout.

Arceus, he was stunning.

Red knew right then that he wanted to wake up like this every morning. With Green next to him and the early morning sunlight filtering through the gap in the curtains.

"You're just really pretty."

Red had never seen a blush on Green's face, but the pink tint looked nice with his freckles.

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful. Red made an attempt to initiate one of their make-out sessions, but quickly found that he had no idea what to do. So he allowed Green push him back into the pillows and take control.

They didn't talk about what they were doing or why, and Red was glad they didn't. It would have broken the dream-like atmosphere they had created the previous night. Everything felt so weightless and free and he knew that Green felt it too.

Of course, there were moments where they shared looks and Red just wanted to pour his heart out and confess _everything_ he'd been holding back, but it would only mess things up. Green had that same look in his eyes, like he was just barely holding himself back from speaking. They would silence each other with a kiss before either of them even had a chance to speak, like they had a sixth sense to tell when the other was close to breaking.

* * *

They had to leave before sunrise the next morning. Red was visiting his mom before heading to Victory Road, and Green looked as if he wasn't sure what he wanted anymore.

Truthfully, Red didn't know either. He had come this far and he would hate to stop here, but this recent development in his and Green's relationship, made him want something, _someone_, more than the title of League Champion.

In the end, they parted ways. Green headed to Victory Road, and Red back to Pallet Town.

* * *

Walking in silence made him feel lonely. No, being _without Green_ made him feel lonely.

Even with Pikachu walking beside him, he still felt so alone.

He wondered how Green was doing, if he had made it to the League yet.

_Would he make it past the Elite Four?_

_Would he become the new Champion?_

_What then?_

  
"Red!"

Red turned to look over his shoulder, and there was Green jumping off the back of his Pidgeot and racing towards him.

"Green? What are you doing here?"

Green's hair was a mess, probably from flying, but that was far from the most noticeable thing about him right now. He had that look again. The one he had the day before, the one that meant he was close to breaking. The one that Red knew would be the beginning of something new, or the end of everything.

"I couldn't go any farther, Red, I had to find you. I had to talk to you about this past weekend."

Red's heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest at any moment.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. For leaving you behind and being an asshole. I realized yesterday what we could have been if I hadn't..."

Green's voice wavered, and Red held his breath.

"Gramps told me I'd grow out of it... that I was just confused and needed to distance myself from you... but he was _wrong_. I held back yesterday, and I shouldn't have. This is... This is either going to end well, or very, very badly... and I've accepted that, so..."

Green stepped closer.

"Red, I love you."

Red had seen people in movies forgetting how to speak in moments like this. He didn't think it was possible, yet here he was.

Everything had that weightless feeling again. Which he knew now to be love.

_He loved Green._

_Green loved him._

Red smiled.

"I love you."

He said it without even really realizing it. The words felt so natural, like he'd said them to Green a million times already.

Green released a breath he'd been holding, and looked at Red with such love and happiness it made his chest hurt.

"So, where do you want to go from here?"

Red reached out for Green's hand, holding it gently. He smiled, watching as Green laced their fingers together. He felt warm and loved and happy. So, so happy.

"I'll follow you anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> Now if you'll excuse me, I have a fundraiser event I have to prepare for.
> 
> A spooky scary one.
> 
> Have a good day-night, my dudes.


End file.
